Amor a primer beso
by monkeess
Summary: Enamorarse de un beso, antes de el amor a primera vista. Esto nos puede pasar a muchos... Seiya & Serena. ONE SHOT! REVIEWS PLEASE


No soy duena de Sailor Moon.

No tengo nada contra Darien, solo quise hacerlo malo.

* * *

Summary

Enamorarse de un beso, antes de el amor a primera vista. Esto nos puede pasar a muchos...

**En el parque numero 10**

"**Yo quiero un helado de chocolate, frutilla y caramelo, por favor**" Pidió Serena

"**Para mi un de mango**" Dijo Mina

**Mmm yo uno de chocolate y almendras**" Pidió Lita

Ya con sus helado en mano caminaba por los alrededores del paque,

"**MMM que delicia, hace mucho no disfrutaba un helado mm que rico!** Decía Serena mientras devoraba su helado.

"**Bueno digamos que tu ex noviecito no te invitaba ni a la vuelta de la esquina**" Dijo Mina

"**Si Serena no se como pudiste estar mas de un año así, no sabes las veces que estuve por romperle la cara cuando no te dejaba salir con nosotras**" Comento Lita un poco enoja

"**Se que eso también fue culpa mía, por permitírselo"**

"**Ya Sere, ya paso eso no importa, lo bueno es que dejaste al bueno para nada de Darien"**

"**Si Serena, que bueno que lo dejaste, pero te a buscado verdad?** Agrego Lita

"**Si me ha buscado, y me ha rogado volver" "Pero esta loco si pienso hacerlo, después de que me tenia como un objeto, o sirvienta, solo estudiaba y esperaba que yo me quedara todo el día en la casa, cocinando, limpiando, lavando. Y eso que era la novia, no se como aguante tanto**" Pauso para comer su helado y continuo

"**Se imaginan como hubiera sido si me casaba con el?"** Pregunto

"**No quiero ni imaginarlo, seguro te encerraba, si eso te encerraba, y solo te dejaría ir a la casa de tu madre**" Dijo Lita

"**Hablando de eso, que paso cuando le contaste a tu mama la razón por la que terminaste con el?** Pregunto Mina

"**Se puso triste, me pregunto por que no le había contado, que ella me pudo haber ayudado. Saben chicas, ella me dijo que siempre vio de mala gana a Darien, dijo que había algo en el que no dejaba tranquila, pero como me vio tan enamorada no quiso hacerme sufrir al prohibirme salir con el, pero ahora esta tranquila ya que no estoy mas con el"**

"**Si, y que bueno que tu papa tuvo que ir a EE.UU. por negocios, si no lo mataba**" Dijo Lita

"**Si menos mal, pero no se salvo del todo, Haruka le dio una paliza cuando se entero de todo, y la verdad no me da pena**" Dijo Serena riendo

"**Tu hermano siempre fue muy protector, no se como no hizo para no matarlo"**

"**Si pero ya paso, lo bueno es que ya puedo hacer todo lo que quiera y no tener que estar pidiendo permiso ni tampoco ver el reloj a cada minuto"** Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa.

"**Si y cambiando un poquito de tema, ya estas buscando trabajo" **Pregunto Lita

"**Si pero no he encontrado nada todavía"**

"**Oye Sere, pero por que no vienes conmigo a la agencia de modelaje, allí seguro encontraras algo**" Sugirió Mina

"**O si quieres, puedes ir a la pastelería de mi mama, ella te dará trabajo enseguida"**

"**Gracias chicas, pero Mina soy muy torpe caminando y lo sabes, acaso no te acuerdas cuando iba caminando por la orilla del rió y por no mirar donde caminaba me tropecé y caí en el, y ni hablar de trabajar con tu mama Lita, si lo hago llevaría el local a quiebra por que me comería todo**"

Las miro y empezaron a reírse **"Pero gracias chicas, tal vez busque algo que me guste y me haga aprender muchas cosas, por eso estaba pensando en azafata, ya que me encanta por los vuelos gratis"**

"**La verdad vendría bien para ti, de paso conocerías muchos de los lugares que sueñas visitar"**

"**Si esa es la otra razón"** Dijo y comió su helado

Seguían caminando por el parque, hablando de todo lo que perdieron hace un tiempo cuando Lita sintió que alguien las seguía.

"**Chicas seré yo o alguien nos anda siguiendo? Pregunto Lita**

"**Sabes también tengo ese presentimiento, Serena mira agarra tu espejo haz que te vas arreglar tu cabello y mueve el espejo a tu lado**." Exclamo Mina

"**Ok,"** Dijo Serena, mientras sacaba el espejo de su bolso. Lo abrió, se lo acerco a su rostro, hizo que se arreglaba el cabello y vio la cara de la persona que las seguía. Se quedo dura

"**Serena quien es? A Quien viste**? Pregunto Mina un poco asustada por la cara de su amiga

"**Serena estas bien?"** Pregunto Lita

Serena volvió en si y responde **"Chicas es Darien el que nos sigue"** y bajo la mirada

"**Pero no es que ya habías dejado las cosas claras con el?**" Pregunto Mina

"**Bueno la verdad es que-"**

"**Que paso Serena, que cosa no nos contaste"** Pregunto Lita

"**El me dijo que yo estaba confundida, que yo lo amaba solo a el, ya que no me veía con nadie mas, que el iba a estar siempre presente, hasta el día compruebe lo contrario"** Comento apenada

"**Pero Serena, te esta acosando, tendrías que llamarle la policía o algo"**

"**Si, o levantar una orden de restricción" Agrego Mina**

"**Chicas Uds. Saben que no puedo y no quiero hacer eso, pero no me lastimado hasta ahora."**

"**Pero lo hizo antes, no solo con sus manos pero también te lastimo al separarte de todos"**

"**El no se va atrever a molestarme otra vez" Dijo Serena mientras vio que Darien empezaba acercase**

Se empezo asustar, que pasaria si la vuelve atacar? Miro para todos lados, no sabia que hacer

"**Serena ahí viene que hacemos**" preguntaron las Mina y Lita

Serena entro en pánico, no sabia donde ir, y percato a un muchacho que dibujaba bajo de un árbol.

Bueno digamos que no era cualquier muchacho, este era alto, piel blanca, ojos bueno no se sabia que color eran ya que usaba lentes, cabello largo negro azabache, vestía unos jeans y una camiseta verde.

Lo único que capto Serena fue ir hacia el muchacho

Darien miraba sorprendido, nunca había visto al muchacho, no entendía de donde Serena lo conocía, ya que de las veces que el la seguía nunca lo vio.

Mina Y Lita solo la observaban como se iba acercando al joven

Serena temblaba pero sabia que tenia que hacer algo, o Darien era capaz de hacerle una escena, y hasta podía golpearla como lo hizo la ultima vez, algo que oculto a sus amigas para no preocuparlas.

"**Hey**" Dijo Serena para llamarle la atención, lo saludo con la mano. El solo se le quedo mirando. Se paro para ver que quería cuando Serena lo agarro de sus mejillas se acerco a el y lo beso.

Mina y Lita parecían estatuas, con la boca abierta sin creer lo que su amiga había hecho.

La sangre se le hervia al ver como lo besaba…

Mientras en el beso, la belleza de esta mujer lo dejo tonto cuando le grito, se había parado para observarla mejor, pero nunca se imagino que lo fuera a besar, y no cualquier beso

Fue un beso tierno, pero apasionado a la vez, pero sabia triste, ya que pudo sentir el gusto de las lagrimas que derramo.

Se separaron cuando ya no les quedaba aliento y Serena exclamo

"**Mi amor te estaba buscando"** Miro a sus amigas y grito "**Chicas acá esta mi novio vengan"**

Al escuchar esto Darien no podía más, enojado, herido, decidió marcharse.

Al ver Serena la figura de Darien desaparecer en el parque miro al chico y dijo

"**Perdóname pero tuve que hacerlo por que**" Pauso

El se quito los lentes y la miraba sin entender, ella siguió

"**Por que el loco de mi e**x"- No pudo continuar cuando los labios del muchacho volvieron a juntarse con los suyos.

Este beso fue aun más electrizante, Serena correspondió al beso, no sabia por que lo hizo pero su cuerpo la obligo. El ya no sintió la tristeza en el beso, ahora se empalagaba de su dulzura.

Mientras ellos se besaban Mina y Lita no salían del asombro, no solo había besado a un chico que no conocía, pero ahora el la besaba y ella respondía. Y luego de se miraron ellas dos y se reían

La falta de aire los obligo a separarse, el abrió primero los ojos y observo lo tierna que se veía, como un ángel. Ella abrió sus ojos, y sus miradas se encontraron. Y así se quedaron unos segundos y el dijo

"**Mucho gusto, me llamo Seiya Kou"** Y sonrió

Serena se quedo perdida en su mirada y cuando volvió en si respondió "**Serena, el placer es mío"**

Una año después………

"**Serena apurate que llegaremos tarde a la exposición**" Grito Mina

"**Serena, tu tendrías que haber sido la primera en arreglarte vamos"**

"**Por cierto que paso con Darien, nunca mas lo volví a ver desde aquel día en el parque?" **Pregunto Mina

"**Me mando una carta, pidiéndome perdón por haberme hecho sufrir, que sabia que se equivoco, y aunque lo mata por dentro que no este con el, sabe que no me merece y se alegra e verme feliz aunque sea junto a otro hombre. Y bueno que ya no me iba a molestar nunca mas, pero si algún día me ve, me pide que no le niegue el saludo. Bueno en otras palabras se arrepintió, y bueno no se de el desde ya hace 3 meses."**

"**Me alegra saber eso Sere, pero ya apurate**" Dijo Lita

"**Ya estoy lista chicas, vamos" **Dijo mientras salía coarriendo con un zapato en la mano

_**Ya en la exposición**_

_"**Que lo inspiro a pintar este bello cuadro"**_ Pregunto un reportero

"**La verdad, en este cuadro trate de expresar que el amor puede llegar en cualquier momento, sin esperarlo, sin buscarlo, estando o no estando preparado" **

_**El cuadro mostraba una media luna, brillante como el sol, rodeada de estrella, de la luna salía una escalera que llegaba a un jardín, y a mitad de la escaleras se ve un zapato. Al final de ella se ve un muchacho tiene entre sus brazos a la princesa de la luna, que bajaba a los jardines de la tierra. Ella había perdido el equilibrio y cayo, pero en ese mismo momento el muchacho estaba en el jardín alcanzo a recogerla antes de que cayera. **_

"**_Ya sabe que este cuadro ya esta valorado por mas de_ 9 _millones de dólares?_**" Pregunto otro

"**Me han puesto al tanto"**

_"**Lo piensa vender o subastarlo?"**_

"**Este cuadro nunca estará en venta"**

"**Por que?" Pregunto otro periodista**

"**Es que este cuadro este cuadro lleva mi futuro"**

**"_Y quien fue su modelo_**" Pregunto un periodista

"**Seiya, ya llegue" **

Todos vieron como una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios se acercaba al entrevistado

"**Señoras y Señores, la respuesta a su pregunta" "Ella es mi modelo, y mi inspiración"** Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le dio un beso tierno.

"**Cual es su nombre señorita"**

"**Serena Tsukino**" Agrego con una sonrisa

"**Que le parece el cuadro?"** Preguntaron

"**Es maravilloso, el fue quien me salvo"** No dijo mas y miraron los dos el cuadro

"**Ahora, la razón por la que no voy a vender el cuadro es por que**- pauso mientras se acercaba al cuadro- **Serena necesito que te acerques"**

"**Si Seiya dime"**

"**Quiero que con tu mano presiones la luna por favor" **

"**Para que?" **

"**Haz y veras"**

Serena se acerca al cuadro, y hace lo que Seiya le pide. De la luna se abre una cierta ventana. Serena mete la mano y saca una cajita.

Seiya la toma, y se pone de rodillas

Las luces de la recepción se apagaron, dejando brillar una luna que colgaba del techo rodeado de estrella. Junto la luna se veía la escalera.

"**Afuera esta lloviendo, y decidí bajarte la luna y las estrellas. Y bajo a ella quiero pedirte que compartas el resto de mis días, noches, que me acompañes en cada lágrima y en cada sonrisa, que seas mi agua en la sequía y mi salvavidas cuando no pueda flotar por mismo. Quiero pedirte que seas el calor de mis noches frías, y la brisa en un día de verano. Que seas la compañera en de mi vida. Serena quieres casarte conmigo, quieres ser mi esposa?" Pregunto Seiya** mientras sacaba el anillo en forma de luna en el centro un diamante.

"**Seiya, acepto"**

El coloco el anillo en el dedo de Serena y beso su mano. Se levanto y la inclino hacia al piso sosteniendola desde la espalda, se agacho y dijo

"**Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo, Te amo bombón"**

"**Gracias por ser el hombre mas maravilloso, yo también Te amo Seiya"**

Cerro sus ojos, sus labios se encontraron dejando al paso un tierno, y dulce beso de amor.


End file.
